


The Secret Sparkling

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Multi, Polygamy, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformer Sparklings, Trine - Freeform, bondmates, sparkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: Ratchet finds out he’s carrying a sparkling, loving and being bonded to the sire while falling in love with another mech. How will this all work out in the end?





	1. Sparked

Ever since Ratchet’s last heat cycle, he’d been feeling under the weather. Aside from being grumpier and more easily annoyed than usual, he was also clingy. He often stayed around Optimus and the human children, despite his usual love of quiet solitude. His first theory was that his heat was still in effect, which wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibility. It wouldn’t be the first time that his heat returned with a vengeance, despite Optimus fragging him into the berth. His second theory was that he contracted some sort of foreign virus, causing his systems to react in this abnormal way. Either way he was getting sick of whatever was making him act this way. Unfortunately, recent events made it impossible to approach Optimus and ask him for ‘assistance’ again. The Decepticons had been moving Energon and with the Autobots running low, they had no choice but to keep on engaging every single time Energon went on the move. 

While the rest of the team was slit into two groups fighting at multiple locations Energon supplies was moving from, Ratchet remained at the base with the children. They were his only company aside from a reoccurring visitor. Wheeljack had returned recently and was talking to the kids about some old wrecker tales when a signal went off. It wasn’t Energon movement, but it was Decepticon in origin.” Looks like the cons are up to somethin there Doc.” Wheeljack commented. Ratchet grumbled at the nickname then sighed. His frame was still above normal temperatures. Plus there was now an odd ache near his spark chamber and midsection. Unfortunately, being the only two bots left on hand, Ratchet reluctantly left Raf in charge of the space bridge and teamed up with Wheeljack to see what this random signal was about. Arriving in a forest, Wheeljack checked his scanner and made sure to keep his optics peeled for when they got close to the signal. He then turned back to see Ratchet lagging behind a little, looking out of sorts.” Hey, you alright Doc?”

All Ratchet could think about and feel was that ache in his midsection and spark chamber. It felt awful and was flooding his processor with something he couldn’t quite understand. Wheeljack approached the out of sorts medic, placing a servo on his shoulder and looking at him with concerned optics.” Ratchet?” He asked softly. Ratchet shuddered as his temperature rose slightly, finally processing what his body was telling him. Hungry. He was hungry. Starving actually, despite his Energon levels being fine. Ratchet’s face plate heated as he shoved Wheeljack onto the ground, quickly climbing on top of him as his primal instincts took over all his senses.” Wheeljack.” He rasped, gazing down lustfully at the ex-wrecker. Wheeljack’s face plate heated in embarrassment.” Doc I think somethin’...” Before he could finish Ratchet was kissing him sloppily. After Wheeljack finally began to reciprocate the action, Ratchet pulled back to gaze at the mech again. His optics clouded in a primal haze.” Wheeljack...I need your fluid.” He purred out lustfully while stroking the mech’s shoulders and chassis.” I’m so hungry Wheeljack...I need your fluid. Please.” He pleaded as his valve cover snapped back to reveal his dripping array. 

Wheeljack had succumb to his own lust for the medic, grinning up at him and allowing his own spike cover to retract. His spike was fully pressurized and ready for the warmth of Ratchet’e valve. Wheeljack shifted, pinning the lust driven mad medic beneath him. He kissed Ratchet sloppily, shifting around a bit until his spike bumped the warm and wet valve. He slowly pushed in, causing Ratchet to gasp and arch in pleasure.” Aahh Wheeljack~” He cried out, gripping said mech’s shoulders tightly. Wheeljack grinned and began to roughly thrust in and out of the godly valve. It was so tight and warm. Wheeljack felt himself losing control more and more, being brought closer and closer to the edge until the pair both overloaded. Wheeljack’s transfluid filling the medic’s valve, Ratchet mewling in pleasure with his glossia hanging out of his mouth with a lewd expression. Wheeljack sighed in relief, pulling out of the warmth reluctantly.” If you had wanted a frag that bad sunshine you coulda just asked.”

Ratchet’s cooling fans soon turned on, cooling his frame back to normal temperatures. His processor slowly recovering and realizing what events had just transpired. Finally out of his daze, Ratchet gasped in shock which caused Wheeljack to flinch in surprise.” What the pit did we just do?!” Ratchet yelled in shock, gripping his helm as he panicked. Wheeljack bit his lip and silently watched the medic unravel before speaking up.” So uh...you didn’t want to frag?” He asked and rubbed his arm awkwardly. Ratchet sputtered and stared at him.” No! I mean yes...I mean...” He then whimpered and sunk back onto the ground.” What is happening to me?” He said and shook from the fear of the unknown. Wheeljack crouched down, placing a servo on the upset medic’s shoulder.” Ratchet what’s goin on with you?” He asked worriedly. Ratchet shook his helm as a way of saying he didn’t know. Wheeljack hummed in thought.” Well I’m no doc like you, but I know some medical stuff. What’re your symptoms?” He asked. Ratchet sighed and looked up at him.” Overheating, mood swings, clinginess, lapses in urge control, and earlier there was the aching in my spark chamber and midsection.” He explained. Wheeljack quirked an eyebrow at the end.” Earlier? So it’s gone now?” He asked. Ratchet nodded and sighed, getting up from the ground again. Wheeljack hummed in thought before sighing.” Well I have an idea but you won’t like it. Let’s hear back to base so we can see if I’m right?” He suggested. Ratchet nodded, completely scrapping the mission of finding the odd signal. He called Raf for a ground bridge and soon entered with Wheeljack. 

Laying on a medical berth, Wheeljack scanned Ratchet over before nodded to himself.” What is it Wheeljack?” Ratchet asked. Wheeljack sighed a bit before turning to the humans.” Can you guys give us some privacy for a minute?” He asked. Jack and the others nodded, soon leaving down to another area in the base. Wheeljack then turned to Ratchet and looked at him sympathetically.” Ratchet, you’re with sparkling.” He said. Ratchet’s optics shot wide open and he sat up. It all made sense now. All the symptoms and behaviors matched up perfectly to a carrying mech. How could he have missed that as a possibility?” So...who’s the spark sire? That is if you don’t mind me asking.” Wheeljack asked. Ratchet sighed and blushed a bit.” Optimus.” He mumbled.” He and I have been together for quite sometime.” Ratchet explained. Wheeljack nodded in understanding.” You two bonded?” He asked. Ratchet nodded in response. Ratchet then looked up at the wrecker and smiled a little.” Wheeljack...since you erm...generously donated some of your raw materials for my sparkling’s health and protoform construction, how would you feel about joining the bond?” He asked nervously. Wheeljack’s optics widened in surprise, but he smiled warmly.” I’d like that Doc. Just see what the big OP has to say about the matter first.” He said then walked off somewhere into the base, leaving Ratchet with his newfound condition and thoughts.


	2. The Talk

Ratchet paced around for quite sometime before a bridge request came in from the teams. First team to come back was Arcee, Ultra Magnus, and Smokescreen. Second was Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus. Ratchet shut down the bridge after they came through, sighing a bit as he was preparing to tell Optimus the news. Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus both started to carry the Energon the groups obtained to the storage area while Smokescreen and Bumblebee went to go see the kids. Arcee went to go get some much needed recharge, which left Ratchet alone with Optimus at last. Optimus smiled at him and walked over.” How did things fair here Ratchet?” He asked. Ratchet sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.” Fine. Things were fine.” He said softly. Optimus frowned a bit, knowing his mate’s behavior when he was worried about something.” Is something wrong?” He asked, placing his hands in Ratchet’s shoulders. Ratchet looked up into Optimus Prime’s optics, his own optics now welling with tears.” Optimus I...I’m carrying.” He stated and shook from the worry he was feeling. Optimus went wide eyed before gazing at him with a tender smile he rarely showed anyone.” It is mine?” Optimus asked softly. Ratchet nodded and sniffled. Optimus looked at Ratchet with some newfound worry at his bondmate still seeming distraught.” Do you not want the sparkling?” He asked. Ratchet gasped at the question and frowned.” Of course I do! It’s just...my primal needs they...they caused me to complicate things.” He stated. Optimus nodded then looked around a bit, making sure no one was around. He then pulled his shaking mate close and stroked his back soothingly.” It’s alright sweetspark.” He said softly, rubbing circles in the smaller mech’s back. Ratchet sighed shakily and gripped Optimus as close as he could.” I don’t know what to do...” he whispered as more tears streamed down his face plate. Optimus shushed him gently, holding him close to try and calm him.” It’s alright Ratchet, just tell me what’s going on when you’re ready.”

After a couple minutes, Ratchet was in the privacy of Optimus Prime’s berthroom. Being bonded usually meant sleeping in the same berth, but the two had never told anyone of their being bonded. They liked to keep it private so that the Decepticons could never find out. Optimus knew that if Megatron found out he was bonded to Ratchet, the warlord would do anything in his power to take and use Ratchet as a means to defeat or harm the Prime. Not even the other members of Team Prime knew of their bond. Optimus was on the berth holding Ratchet close as the medic rambled about what events transpired that evening while Optimus was away getting the Energon.” Wheeljack didn’t force me or anything...I just couldn’t control myself. I know it was my frame’s carrier protocols kicking in now, but I can’t help feeling like I betrayed you.” Ratchet said sadly and hiccuped a little from crying so much. Optimus rubbed over the medic’s midsection and smiled a little.” So...Wheeljack helped keep our sparkling from starving by interfacing with you?” He asked. Ratchet nodded and sighed a bit as he felt so exhausted from all of this.” Optimus...I want him to join our bond.” He said and gazed up at his mate weakly. Optimus looked a bit surprised by this, but smiled gently at him anyway.” Since the sparkling will have some of Wheeljack’s CNA, I don’t see why he shouldn’t join our bond.” He stated and rested his chin on the medic’s shoulder. Ratchet’s eyes widened and he then broke into a relieved smile.” Optimus...I can’t thank you enough. I know this is sudden and probably awkward for you but...I think this is what’s best for the sparkling.” 

Optimus gazed down at the now slumbering medic shortly after the conversation. Ratchet was emotionally exhausted and needed recharge desperately. Optimus knew that so far only Wheeljack’s CNA was in the sparkling’s protoform and that the two would need to both supply Ratchet with fluid in order to keep the sparkling from starving and to make sure it contained both of their CNA. Optimus commed for Wheeljack to come to his chambers, soon seeing the door open and the ex-wrecker standing there.” So...did he tell you what happened?” Wheeljack asked. Optimus nodded, stroking the sleeping medic’s cheek.” I want you to join the bond as well Wheeljack.” He stated. Wheeljack’s optics widened in surprised, just then he smiled happily.” I’d be honored sir.” He said and chuckled a little.” Are you sure sharing sunshine won’t be difficult for ya?” He questioned. Optimus hummed in thought at the question and sighed.” It might be at first, but I’ll get used to it.” He said softly. Wheeljack nodded in understanding and sat on the berth next to Optimus.” Doc think of any designations yet?” He asked. Optimus shook his helm.” He didn’t mention any. I believe he’s waiting to see if it’s a mech or a femme before deciding.”

Ratchet awoke the next morning, a startled noise coming from his vocalizer as he was being snuggled by two mechs. Optimus held him close to his chassis while Wheeljack was spooning Ratchet’s back. Ratchet blushed a little before closing his optics and allowing himself to think. If they were all sleeping in the same berth, that meant the bond talk went over well with Optimus and Wheeljack. This news was relieving to the medic who sighed a content sigh and allowed himself to drift into recharge once again after looking to make sure the berthroom door was locked. He was so happy that he didn’t even consider what difficulties the team would soon face because of his carrying.


End file.
